


Book of Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple chapters, Murder, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little notes shouldn't have been a problem. They would cheer him up and cause him to laugh sometimes.</p><p>  They helped cancel out the stress of highschool.</p><p>  The notes that his admirer left in his locker or on his desk caused him to chuckle. Star found them a bit obsessive and oddly familiar, something Marco ignored. Well that was until the notes would get creepier. </p><p>  Although unnerved, he appreciated the secret pick-me-ups.</p><p>  Until they started to appear at his home. Then in his room.</p><p>  He and Star agreed: It went on long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red, Red, Red

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done anything like this before. I've written tuff on Wattpad, but nothing like this. Nothing sexual, never any making out, or anything related o stalkers (because I have a history with creeps) so I um... Yeah.. I hope you enjoy this, my first Tomco fic. Thank Elentori for getting me into this. My Tumblr is sky-j-austin if your interested.

  Air was absent, the hands that burned his throat with a simple touch were suffocating him. He was choking on the lack of breaths he could take, mixed with blood that forced its way through and up his throat. It dropped in a thick stream onto his attackers hand.

  _Is Star okay?_

 Marco stopped struggling, going limp as his vision gave out. He heard a faint shout from Star, and he felt his body hit the ground.

_How did this happen again?_

  ~~Origami birds seem important right now. Why is that?~~

 His head hit the pavement, but he was still aware. Red, red, red. His jacket was red, so why did he hear screaming? Was his jacket growing? 

   ~~ _Wasn't Star holding his jacket?_~~

 Marco took a shaky breath before he shut his eyes, despite someone pleading.


	2. School Was Where It Started

  A yawn escaped Marco's fingers. He couldn't hold it in, even with the extra help and Star soon caught it. They shared a glance and chuckled. 

  "Up late last night?" Star asked as the duo walked to school.

  Marco frowned. "I don't know. I think I had a bad dream is all. My neck kinda hurts though..."

  Star raised an eyebrow. "Like a sore throat?"

  Marco shook his head, his hand ghosting the hurt part of his body. He had it covered, due to oddly hand shaped bruising.

  "Can I see?" Unlike her normal tone and volume for this particular question, she whispered it.

  Again, he shook his head. "Its probably nothing."

  "Well okay." Star chimed.

  The rest of the ay to school, Marco listened to Star ramble about her own dreams. Rolling his eyes at the blonde, he was glad to have something distracting him.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  Laughing with Star at a joke she told, the two walked inside their class room. He was set on digging in his bag for a spare sheet of paper, when the girl nudged him roughly. He raised a brow at her, squinting, as she pointed to his desk with a sly smirk.

  On his desk was a sheet of red paper. 

  Curious he picked it up and examined the colored parchment. The writing was in white, as if this had been typed, but it looked handwritten.

   ** _Somthing must be wrong with my eyes, because I can't get them off of you._**

A wild blush spread across his face, and his brown eyes scanned the room. No one was even glancing at him. He sat down, putting his bag between his legs and began to fold the piece of paper into a bird.

  "What did it say? You're as red as your hoodie." Star chuckled.

   Marco simply smiled. "It was a love note."

  "Oooooo!"

  The two teens laughed, Marco playfully shoving Star. Ungracefully, the princess fell to the floor with an 'oof.'

  This caused more laughing before the bell rang. 

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

 

  Sweat dripped down the teens brows, as they ran around outside. Well some of them ran.

  Marco was running circles around the other students, huffing and puffing, but progressively getting better. He was starting to be as good as the jocks, as he passed his friends twice within half of one of their laps.

  The couch took notice and scribbled something on his notes.

  Meanwhile, a few of the girls on the other side of the schoolyard noticed too.

  "Woah. Marco is getting really athletic." Shantell giggled.

  "Oh God. He's sweating and it's.... Attractive?" Britteny crinkled her nose. "What's up with that scarf though?"

  Star looked over to her friend and saw him run a hand through his bangs, wiping off his forehead and high-fiveing Ferguson and Alfonzo. Star felt her wings fluttler.

  She sighed and took her hair out of her ponytail. Using her wand to change and freshen up, she headed over to the brunette. "Hey Diaz!"

  Marco looked over, a smile forming on his face seeing it was only her. Only she was frowning.

  "You're wearing a scarf? In this weather?" Star started to unwrap the winter clothing.

  Marco pulled it tighter, with a frown. 

  "You're gonna die of heat exhaustion if you don't take this off." Star pouted.

  "Promise you won't freak out?"

  Star blinked, her hands falling away from the scarf. It wasn't expected, but she still felt a little jab in her stomach when he said 'promise.'

  Taking her hand firmly, Marco excused himself from his friends and grabbed Star behind the bleachers. Slowly his hand fell from Star's, his fingers moving in nervous anticipation as he worked off the scarf. Dropping the article to the ground, he smiled nervously at his best and only female friend.

  Her hearts had been shattered, her eyes confused. "What happened to you, Diaz?"

  "I'm not sure, I woke up like this."

  Star lightly traced the marks with her hand. She shook her head, doubting that she had done it in her sleep. "It looks burned on there... Does it hurt?"

  Marco winced at her touch. "A little bit."

  Her hand immediately shot away from his neck. He rerapped it and ran out, to get changed. Star was left there wondering how someone could have burned him in his sleep without waking him up. Or without him letting them in.

  Someone or something broke into the house last night, and targeted Marco. Star wasn't okay with this.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

 

  Taped to the gym locker was another red note. Marco cocked an eyebrow. 

   _ **My zombie plan has been rewritten to include you.**_

 Marco chuckled, tucking the paper into his bag, before stripping off his dirty clothes. He was unnerved a bit as he changed, quickly applying more deoderant and his normal attire. He was out and greeting Star in two minutes, fixing his hair on the way out. For some odd reason, the room gave home chills.


	3. Tar and Blood

_**MARCO** _

"So are we gettin' pizza or what?" The blonde asked.

_**MARCO DIAZ** _

 The brunette shrugged. "Why not. I'm sure mom and dad could go for pizza."

_**MARCO DIAZ WILL DIE** _

Marco shuddered, turning to look around. However, when he turned back to talk to Star, she had vanished. "Star?"

 Turning around again, he still didn't see her. The street to his house was empty. "STAR!?"

  He tried to turn again, but found he was stuck. Looking down he saw an ominous black substance around his feet. He began to slip further beneath the surface. That's when the foul odor hit. He was drowing in tar.

  "STAR!?"

   He was down to his hips. "STAR! I NEED HELP! PLEASE!"

  He was down to his mid chest. One arm was free from the bubbly ooze, and he waved it frantically as he began to slip even further. Macro gasped as he sank to his neck. It was getting in his nose and mouth.

  Squeezing his eyes closed, he reached as far as he could as his hair became entirely covered with tar. Just as his wrist began to slip below as well, a large hand grabbed his. It yanked him up through the tar.

  He was dropped on solid ground, and he began to cough up the tar. Most of it was sticking to his lungs and throat, however. Looking up at his savior, Marco only had enough time to see a flash of red before something metal hit his head.

  "If you're gonna die, I'm gonna be the one to kill you."

  Whoever it was sounded familiar, but Marco couldn't concentrate as he was filled with pain. He released a blood curling scream as he lost his vision.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  In a cold sweat, he woke up with a burning sensation in his throat. Getting up, he raced to the bathroom, promptly releasing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Wincing he saw it was mixed with black and red. If you were supposed to go to the doctors for coughing up blood, what were you should to do about tar? There wouldn't be ay way to explain that.

  Marco flushed, going over to the sink and rinsing his mouth out vigorously. He then brushed his teeth, and rinsing out he taste with mouthwash.

  Splashing his face with water, he stared at his reflection. He squinted at the mirror, and saw a red note with a rose taped to the bathroom door. It hasn't been there before.

  Cautiously, he plucked them off the door.

**Sweet dreams, love? Don't worry it'll only hurt a little while longer.**

 Marco dropped the note and flower to the floor, aggressively stepping on it. Taking it to the kitchen, he put them into the garbage disposal, drawing them in water as he turned it on. After a minute, he switched the light off and ran back to his room. He didn't go to sleep again. He was to disturbed by the note and feeling of someone watching him pace his room, as he ran a hand through his hand.

 How had a few weeks of sweet notes turn into something so drastic and stalkerish. Who was that guy who kept hurting him in his dreams and why were they really affecting him?

  The only thing he was certain of was that he needed to talk to someone.

 


	4. Notes are Dangerous

  The next morning, Star smiled as she crept through the hallway. She stopped at Marco's door. Opening the door quietly, she smirked deviously. 

  Marco turned to face the blonde. Bags were visible under his eyes. 

  Star frowned. "It's six in the morning, what are you doing up on a Saturday?"

  "Thinking. What are you doing up?" He raised an eyebrow.

  "I was gonna scare you."

  Marco deadpanned. "Of course you were."

  "What were you thinking about?" Star asked, sitting on his unmade bed.

  "Those notes." Marco said, picking up a little red bird from his desk.

  Star rolled her eyes. "I think there's something off about those things. You've been getting them for like three weeks and they've been getting creepier. I don't trust them."

  Marco unfolded the paper bird. He read the note.

   **I'd love to make you mine.**

 At first, Marco had thought this to be sweet. Now it was creepy and frightening. His brown eyes met Star's blue ones. Crumpling the former bird, he threw it to the floor.

 Star raised an eyebrow and pointed behind him. "How long has that been there?" 

  Going pale, Marco turned to look at the computer monitor. On it was a new note. It was most definitely not there earlier. Plucking it off the black screen, he read the white font.

**It isn't nice to throw away love notes.**

**Especially by throwing them in the sink like that.**

 Marco screamed, dropping the paper. Star was instantly at his side, picking up the paper and reading it. She looked back at him.

 "What note?"

  "I threw away a note and rose in the garbage disposal, last night. It was really creepy." Marco gently took back the paper.

  "What did it say?"

  Marco smiled a little. "It wasn't important. I don't want you to worry."

  Star frowned and looked at him. "Diaz."

  His eyebrows rose in question. "Y-yes."

  "I don't want to see you get hurt so... Be careful."

  Marco chuckled, affectionately rubbing the blonde's head. "I will."

  His door burst open and his parents came in panicked. "Marco! Star! Are you alright?"

  "Yeah, just... Stubbed my toe." Marco smiled awkwardly.

  "Oh!" His dad laughed. "Alright."

  "Stay safe kids." His mom smiled, before shutting the door.

  "Safe. Yeah." The two teens said at he same time, staring at the door. Star looked at Marco. 

  Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek and ran out as well. 

  Marco became a blushing, studdering mess. Did a kiss mean the same thing for her as it did on Earth? It had to, right?

  Smiling to himself, he fell back onto his bed, laughing a little. He sat up, wondering if this as just a big mess of hormones. Written in red on his mirror, was another creepty note.

   **What does she have that I don't?**

He wasn't sure, other than the lack of creepiness.


	5. Starships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was longer than normal. I know this kinda rushed but and I apologize, but I don't have very much free time now a days. Heads up, I'll be attempting a Danny Phantom fan fiction in the future, and hopefully it won't be so rushed.

  Stretching, Marco sighed in relief as he heard the satisfying crackle of his back popping. It was nice to lay down for a bit, even without sleep. Getting out of the bed, he shuffled down to the kitchen. 

  Reaching for the cabinet, his hand faltered apon seeing a light blue note. Sighing again, he took the paper and was happy to see Star's curly handwriting.

**There's some pancakes in the fridge!**

**⭐**

  He felt his cheeks heat up a little, recalling the kiss she gave him earlier. Going to the fridge he saw the promised breakfast. Pulling them out, he stuck them in the microwave.

  When they were done, Marco smiled slightly.

  A soft pitter patter of footsteps alerted him that somone was coming down the stairs. He turned to the wall that hid the stairs from his sight and frowned nervously. "Star?"

  "Yeah?" She stuck her head past the wall.

  Marco smiled, shacking his head. "Nothing, just checking."

  Star chuckled, waving a dissmisve hand before disappearing again.

  He dug into the food, his stomach groaning in appreciation. Staying up late tended to make you hungry. Drizzling some maple syrup on them he continued to eat them happily.

  A knock on the front door made him sigh yet a third time, as he had to get it. Hesitantly, he abandoned his breakfast to get the door. Upon opening the door, he was confused to see no one there. Then he glanced at the door. A red note, covering a white one. Not trusting the top one, he plucked the white one off the door.

**Meet me in the park**

**♥ T**

    Who was T?

   Curious, Marco then pulled off the red one.

**DOnT gO TO ThE PArk**


	6. Track Boy

  Star paced the room, debating on weither or not to go outside again. Marco hadn't come home, and she was worried. He even left his half eaten breakfast out, which was unlike him.

  Instead, she settled on going to the mirror and calling Tom.

  "Hey Starship! What can I help you with?" Tom smiled, but dropped it when he saw how concerned she looked. "What's wrong?"

  "Marco never came back!"

  Tom's frown deepened. "Do his parents know?"

  Star shook her head, quickly. "They left for the Bahamas or something this morning. The cops won't do anything either because it hasn't been a day yet."

  She opened her mouth to continue but Tom held his hand up. He smiled gently. "I gave him a key to my place. If he was in any real danger, he's smart enough to know to use it."

  Star stopped. She ran a hand through her bangs before letting it fall to her side. She let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Tom."

  "No problem Star."

  Star hung up and went to he kitchen to put away the rest of Marco's pancakes. She sat in the chair and waited for the brunette to come home. Where ever he was.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  Groaning, Marco opened his eyes slowly. He could see a cement ceiling above him. He wanted to sit up, but couldn't feel his arms or legs. Turning his head to the side, he saw his arms were pinned. He shuffled his legs and found them in the same situation. 

  His head was pounding, and he was short of breath.  Unusually exhausted, the brunette let his eyes fluttered closed again. 

  His mouth was gagged, so tight that he could taste blood. His eyebrows furrowed, and he tried yelling through the cloth. That only promoted a dark chuckle, causing Marco to open his eyeseyes and look at the being who appeared suddenly.

  Blocking the light, stood Toffee. He smirked down at the young earthling. "Have a nice nap, dear boy?"

  Marco thrashed around, trying to get out. Toffee simply stared down at the squirming teen, until he ran out if energy.

  "You took quiet a hit to the head back then. You're gonna be tired a while." Toffee turned his back to the boy, looking at something else in the cell.

  "I'm pleased that Ludo's lakey didn't kill you with that blow. I much rather do it myself." 

  Marco shuddered, squirming again. He glared at the back of the serpent like man. Toffee chuckled. 

  Turning back to the pinned boy, Toffee smirked down at him. "I hope you enjoyed Miss Butterfly's company. You're never leaving this room."

  Marco screamed muffled profanities at him through the gag. An unamused look found its way onto Toffee's face. Claws trailing up Marco's jawline, he 'tsk'ed. "For such an intellectual jock, you don't think very much, do you?"

  Flooding the brunette's eyes was panic and fear. Toffee drank it in, as he dragged a single claw down his cheek, leaving a deep cut. 

  A muffled hiss escaped the gag. Toffee's smirk returned. 

  In the blink of an eye he was holding a black bell. The bell Tom gave him that morning.

  "You won't be needing this, now, will you?" The minster pocketed the object before leaving the boy alone.

  Marco was panicking.


	7. What Happened Afterwords?

  Tom laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought back to the morning before Marco went missing.

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  Marco had ignored the red note, going to the park. He waited by himself for ten minutes before he sighed. "I've been duped."

  "I wouldn't say that." Tom smirked, appearing behind the teenager.

  Marco shrieked, falling on his rear. He scowled at the towering demon. "Tim?"

  "It's Tom, actually." The demon glared at him.

  The brunette rolled his eyes, standing up. "Are you the creepo sending me those obsessive red notes?"

  "Red? No I use white notes." Tom gave him a questioning look. "The only reason I'm even talking to you is because Starship is worried."

  "I figured. You were always kinda obsessed with her." Marco crossed his arms, giving a judgemental look to the older demon.

  "Ah, yes I was! But I've moved on!" Tom smirked at the brunette, poking him on his beauty mark. "We've been talking since the St. I'd incident and I've grown to realize, I'm not interested anymore."

  "Does she know?" Marco raised a brow.

  Tom chuckled. "Yes."

  Marco uncrossed his arms. "Alright. So what did you want?"

  "Star asked me to give you some help. She never liked those notes."

  Marco hummed in acknowledgment. "Yeah she's been acting off."

  "She just worried." Tom chuckled, before frowning as he examined the teens face. Reaching up he brushed his thumb over the small space under the boys nose and between his lips. "What's this?"

  Examining his finger her found it came back with a sticky black substance. Tar.

  He looked back to the teen. "What the hell?"

  Marco stared in shock at the demons finger, trembling a little.

  Tom brushed his finger off on his pants, grimacing at how it clung to his finger. When he got it off, he dug into his pocket before tossing Marco a black bell. It had a key looking hadle, and Marco easily caught it.

  "What's this?"

  "It opens a portal to my room, come by anytime to talk or if you're in trouble." Tom explained.

  "Uh, t-thanks man."

  "Whatever." Tom waved it off before he snapped, disappearing.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  Tom frowned. What happened to the earthling? Maybe he could just track the key and find (and possibly save) the brunette. He was still curious as to the origin of the tar above the teen's lip.

  Sitting up, he went over to his mirror and fiddled with it, getting it to show him where the three keys to his dimension were.

  One was with Star from the Blood Moon Ball.

  Another was in Tom's room, his desk shelf.

  The other was in an unknown dimension. It was in a large mansion, on the bottom floor. 

  His brow furrowing, Tom honed in on the location, and walked to his desk. Grabbing his dimensional scissors, he opened a portal to the strange place.

  Cautiously, he stepped through to look for Star's friend.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  Star sat in front of her mirror, anxious due to lack of response. It was past midnight, and Marco needed to be back for school on Monday, and Tom wasn't responding to her calls.

  She stopped the call, walking up to her room, curling into the blankets.


	8. Tom to the Rescue... Or Maybe, Not?

  Tom squinted at the dark house. He couldn't get inside the house, meaning they had had some kind of crystal keeping out dimensional scissor users. Unfortunately, Tom was included.

  Deciding to take things calmly, not sure if the lost boy was even inside, he marched to the front door. A swift, assertive knock later and the door opened slowly. Staring down at him was a reptilian being with long hair. 

  "Can I help you?" He asked.

  "Actually, you can. I lost one of my keys to my house, and I've tracked it here. I was hoping we could look for it." 

  The alligator guy squinted, leading him to the waiting room. "I think I saw it downstairs. I do believe the monster I work with found it and brought it home. It's a black bell, yes?"

  Tom nodded, slowly, squinting.

  "I shall retrieve it then."

  Tom was about to protest but saw the monster had vanished.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  Marco's eyes were open, unblinking as he looked at the ceiling. Seeing, how he was strapped to a table, there wasn't much more to do. How long had he been down there?

  "Only eleven hours and that little demon boy figured out where you are... We might need a new location." Toffee muttered, appearing out of no where before sticking his hand into the teen's jacket pocket. Macro released a muffled scream, startled.

  Toffee smirked, delighted when he found the bell.

  "I'll be back when I'm through with the demon. Make yourself comfortable." Toffee chuckled, flicking Marco on the nose.

  Toffee slipped it into his pocket, picking up a spare from the table, leaving again.

 

⚫⚫⚪⚪

  Tom waited impatiently. If they had the Bell, that meant they probably had Marco. Which meant Tom would probably have to save his sorry ass from this. All for being friends (at least) with Star.

  Tom was still peeved about his hand from the first time the met.

  He was mulling that over, rubbing his wrist when the monster came back. Only he had the wrong bell. Tom frowned, looking down at his dimension scissors he wondered if the had brought him to he wrong place.

  "Huh. I'm sorry, there must have been a mix up with these old things." Tom stood, shaking the skull themed object.

  "It's quite alright." The monster said with a smirk.

  Tom squinted at him one last time, before escorting himself out. Toffee cackled.

  Taking the bell out, looking it over, he promptly threw it into the fireplace.Turning on his heel, he walked back down to the secret hallway, down to the hidden room in the basement. Throwing the door open, he scared Marco.

  "You need to be punished."


End file.
